Katherine O'Connell
| last = | appearances = 3 }}Katherine O'Connell is an Assistant District Attorney in Las Vegas, Nevada. Biography Season 1 Pilot District Attorney Rich Reynolds prepares Las Vegas Mayor Ted Bennet for a backstage appearance with Liberace as part of his re-election campaign. Bennet is reluctant but Reynolds insists it will win more votes than days of traditional campaigning. They are interrupted by O'Connell with bad news; a body has been found at the Nevada Test Site. O'Connell brings the Mayor to the scene and explains that the victim, Samantha Meade, is the niece of the state governor. O'Connell adds that the victim's mother, Alice Meade, has been notified and is flying in. Bennet asks after his Sheriff, Clyde Herrigan, and Reynolds says that he is staying with a mistress in Reno. Bennet sends O'Connell to meet the grieving mother and Reynolds to inform the governor. He then assigns a deputy to bring Ralph to the scene. DA Reynolds is frustrated by Lamb's appointment. He asserts that he should be leading the investigation and complains that Ralph is not qualified. Mayor Bennet counters with a story of his military service with Ralph. Ralph solved a series of murders committed by the medic of their unit when they were stationed near Naples during World War II. He was then recruited to a special investigative unit of the military police. Reynolds leaves the Mayor's office and asks O'Connell for more background on Ralph. She reveals that she grew up on the ranch neighboring his and that he is a widower who is more concerned with his ranch than the growing town. Ralph is attacked while investigating Samantha's work place, the Savoy Hotel. He talks over the case with the mayor and Katherine at his ranch as he recovers. They tell him that new hotel manager Vincent Savino claims that security mistook him for a peeping tom. He is doubtful, believing the killer was threatened by his search and relays finding blood in the maintenance area. Katherine tells him that it had been cleaned up by the time they found him. Mayor Bennet is under pressure from the governor and is keen to pursue a group of bikers troubling the town given the presence of motorcycle tracks at the crime scene. Ralph suggests a roundup and brings them in. PPhysical evidence at the grave site exonerates the bikers. The grave is damp and was therefore dug the rainy night before Samantha was killed; before the bikers arrived in town. Ralph develops a new suspect; Savoy Credit Manager Bob Perrin. He uncovers evidence that Perrin was working with gamblers to extend irregular credit lines and accepting bribes. The police believe Perrin killed Meade to prevent her exposing his scam. Perrin is arrested for the crime. Katherine worries that the case against Perrin is weak; they have no evidence connecting him with the scene. Ralph offers the bikers a deal; reveal what they were doing at the scene in exchange for their release. They admit that they were there, and interrupted Perrin trying to dispose of the body. They identify Perrin's car, solidifying the case against him. Money Plays Ralph investigates the home invasion murder of craps dealer Wes Sutcliffe, eventually extracting a confession from Ted Ermin. O'Connell and Reynolds spot Perrin talking to a federal prosecutor and realizes that he is going to testify against Savino. The prosecution against Bob Perrin is undercut by the disappearance of a key witness, a maid who saw him immediately before Meade's disappearance. Perrin is transferred to federal custody and moved to another facility. He is killed by an explosion set up by Savino while in transit. All That Glitters Ralph and Jack Lamb wait for Katherine at an upscale restaurant. Ralph is approached by a reporter, Clay Winthrop, who is writing a piece about his transition from rancher to lawman. Ralph brushes aside his request for an interview. Katherine arrives and tells them that Chicago organized crime boss Angelo LaFratta is visiting Las Vegas. She points out Angelo and his key lieutenant Johnny Rizzo as they arrive at the restaurant. They discuss the outfit's structure at the Sheriff's Office and she tells Ralph that Johnny is in the Las Vegas gambling commission's black book, prohibiting him from gambling in the city. The US Army boxing team arrives in Las Vegas to fight at the convention center fresh from victory at the Rome Olympics. Gold Medalist Tommy Carrol is spotted on the street with a head injury before he collapses and dies. Ralph investigates the death. Tommy's teammate Ray Humphreys comes to the scene and attacks fight promoter Scotty Garrity, accusing him of murder. Lamb finds Tommy's gold medal in Scotty's pocket and arrests him. Dixon Lab finds a bloody lead pipe in an alley which matches Tommy's injury. Garrity claims that Tommy sold him his gold medal for cash and suggests that he is a drug addict, having seen needles in his bag. Jack interviews Tommy's trainer and learns that he was having pain relief injections for a serious neck injury sustained during his Olympic bout. Ralph searches Tommy's locker and finds a coat check stub. Dixon identifies the logo on the ticket as that of the Lost Oasis Nightclub. The Lambs find that Tommy left a bag full of cash. The checker describes Tommy as sweaty and pale when he dropped it off and says that he told her that a friend might pick it up. The bag also contains a sheet of paper with "LASTUS7" written on it. The Lambs stake out the club to wait for Tommy's friend to claim the bag. Ralph returns to the Convention Centre and finds Ray watching footage of Tommy's last fight. Ray tells him that Tommy came from an abusive home and spent his whole life fighting. Dixon is distracted talking to the staff at the nightclub and the bag is collected while he is not looking. Ralph gets a call to tell him that Johnny is breaking the restriction on him and he goes to the Savoy to arrest him. Johnny is livid at the public arrest and warns Lamb that he will be released in an hour. His prediction is not far wrong and he is soon released on bail. Yvonne Sanchez realizes that the code refers to a bus from Las Vegas to Tucson. The Lambs pick up a woman at the bus station, recognizing that she is carrying Tommy's bag. She gives a false name but Ralph recognizes her from the fight footage; she is Stephanie Davidson, the wife of another boxer on the team. She admits that Tommy was helping her to leave her abusive husband, Ronnie Davidson and that the cash was for her escape. Ronnie is arrested on suspicion of attacking Tommy. He admits to hitting Tommy with the lead pipe, believing that he was sleeping with Stephanie. Katherine gets the coroner's report on Tommy's death, which states that he died from a heart attack. Ralph learns that the combination of the pain killers he was taking with many prescription medications could have caused his death. He determines that Ray was worried about Tommy's neck and gave him asthma medication to make him feel too ill to fight, triggering the heart attack. Ralph explains what happened to Ray, but does not file charges against him. Katherine charges Ronnie with assault with a deadly weapon. Relationships *Sheriff Ralph Lamb - old friend *Deputy Sheriff Jack Lamb - old friend *Deputy Sheriff Dixon Lamb - Ralph's son *Ted Bennet - Mayor of Las Vegas *District Attorney Rich Reynolds - boss Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes Katherine O'Connell is a major character in the first season. She is played by starring cast member Carrie-Anne Moss. Appearances References Category:Major Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters